


Life is short and you are hot

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Kiss a Ginger Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Greg embrace the idea of 'Kiss a Ginger Day'





	Life is short and you are hot

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“Detective inspector Lestrade is here, Sir.” Said Anthea in the phone

“Really? What is he doing here?” asked Mycroft surprised. Lestrade was shot last week when he chased a suspect of a triple murder. The bullet went through his shoulder, but he still arrested the suspect before he lost consciousness while sat beside the bicycle stand he cuffed the men to. Donovan arrived shortly later and called an ambulance for her boss.

“I don’t know sir. Should I send him in?”

“Yes, thank you.” Answered Mycroft and closed the files on his desk while waited for Gregory to close the door behind him “Detective Inspector what a surprise.”

“Call me Greg, I told you a few times, Mycroft.”

“Yes of course, apologies. Gregory what are you doing here? You should be at home, resting, you were shot last week.”

“I know. They just released me, I’m on my way to home, but I wanted to see you first.”

“See me? Why?” Mycroft walked to Greg in alarm “What’s wrong Gregory?" he asked as he unconsciously lifted his hand to rest in Gregory’s good shoulder.

“Nothing is wrong.” Greg grinned and kissed Mycroft.

 

Mycroft froze but after a few moments kissed Greg back.

“What?” blurted out Mycroft when they broke apart

“Life is short, and you are hot. And it's Kiss a Ginger Day today.”

“Oh.” Mycroft blinked a few times before recovered and smiled a little at Greg “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Yes very much so.”


End file.
